Her Cuddles
by Luc91
Summary: To Troy Bolton there is only one person whose cuddles mean anything to him. Troyella one shot! Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


Her Cuddles

Summary: To Troy Bolton there is only one person whose cuddles mean anything to him. Troyella one shot! Please R&R!

**A/N: I've had this written a while but never posted it for some reason. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Everyday Troy Bolton knew he had a reason to get up to go to school. That reason was his best friend Gabriella Montez and her sweet cuddles. Every morning Troy and Gabriella would meet up and Gabriella would give Troy a cuddle. He said that her cuddles were lucky to him. On the weekends he would wake up early rather than sleeping in knowing Gabriella never slept in later than 9am on a weekend and Troy always had to be the one to wake her up and receive one of her cuddles. Both their parents gave up trying to break these best friends' tradition after they told the two they shouldn't worry about seeing each other all the time and every weekend but that plan went out the window when Troy started sneaking in just to get his cuddle and was caught by Gabriella's father, Richard Montez who just rolled his eyes when he found them lying asleep about 10am in Gabriella's bed which was another frequent thing would happen; Troy would come over early and wake Gabriella and then the two would fall back asleep holding onto the other one. This morning was different though. When Troy had woke up he felt absolutely awful and his mom told him he wasn't allowed to go to school no matter how much he complained that he wouldn't see Gabriella when he needed to. Troy thought back to the day before and what they always did. 

_**Flashback**_

_It was Thursday morning and Troy was waiting outside East High, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Moments later he saw her arrived wearing a big smile. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso while his went around her waist. Everyone at East High, plus their parents, knew these two should be together but the two were adamant they felt nothing more than friendship towards the other. _

"_Good morning Miss Montez." Troy spoke as Gabriella pulled away and Troy moved his one arm to her shoulder as they walked to their homeroom._

"_Good morning Mr Bolton and how are we today?" Gabriella asked holding onto Troy's hand that was on her shoulder._

"_Well up to a few minutes ago, this day had been very boring so far and dull but now my whole day just got a whole lot better thanks to a certain best friend of mine." Troy told her._

"_What you mean Chad?" Gabriella giggled._

"_Ha-ha very funny. No, you and your lucky cuddles." Gabriella smiled at Troy as they walked into their homeroom. _

"_Your cuddles are pretty magical too." Troy watched as she walked to her desk at the back of the room next to Taylor and started talking to her. Troy just watched her in awe wishing he could build up the courage to finally ask her out. After bottling several times he came to the conclusion that maybe they just weren't mean to be but that still didn't stop his feelings getting stronger and stronger every time he was around her. Troy Bolton knew he was most definitely in love with his best friend Gabriella Montez._

"_Yo dude you might want to stop staring." Chad pushed the back of Troy's head pulling him from his thoughts._

"_Shut up Chad! I was not staring." Chad raised his eyebrow at Troy who shook his head and turned to face the front of the room not wanting to get into an argument right now with Chad and all Troy could think of was how amazing he felt whenever he held Gabriella in his arms._

_**End Flashback**_

Lucille Bolton walked into her son's room and shook her head when she saw him still in bed fast asleep. Just as she went to close the door Troy's cell started vibrating. Walking back in she picked it up and smiled when she saw Gabriella's id flashing on the screen.

"Hi Gabriella." Lucille answered walking out the room as to not wake Troy up.

"Mrs Bolton where's Troy? Is he ok? Is something wrong? Is he hurt? What's going on? Why do you have his cell? Where is he?!" Lucille laughed as she heard Gabriella's panicked voice.

"Calm down sweetie. Troy's fine he just has a fever so he stayed home today much to his dismay. I forced him to stay in bed and now he is fast asleep again. Don't worry he told me he didn't like the fact he wouldn't be able to get his cuddle." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it ok if I come round later and see him? I want to give him a cuddle because he's not the only one who misses our daily cuddle." Lucille smiled.

"Sure come round whenever you feel. Tell your parents they're welcome too. I'll see you later Gabi."

"Thanks Mrs Bolton I'll see you later." Gabriella hung up as Lucille went back to Troy's room with his cell only to see him awake.

"Troy I have some news that might cheer up." Troy looked at his mom urging her to continue. "What did you say earlier was the worst thing ever?"

"The fact you are making me stay home so I can't get the most important thing in my life today like I normally get every day; Gabriella's cuddle." Troy told his mom as she smiled.

"Well how would you feel if I said while you were asleep a certain brunette just called your cell all worried that something might be wrong and asked if she could over later and get her cuddle?" Troy looked at his mom smiling.

"Gabi's coming?" she nodded as Troy grinned instantly feeling better. Troy watched his mom walk out his room before remembering the time she was ill and Troy went to see her before his game.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy walked into Ms Darbus' room wearing a frown. All his friends noticed that Gabriella was missing from Troy's side where she normally was at this time of the morning._

"_Hey Troy where's Gabi?" Taylor asked as Troy smiled slightly._

"_She's sick. Her mom called me and told me she won't be in today. I can't believe she is going to miss my game." Troy sighed as Chad patted him on the back. Sharpay stood up and hugged Troy._

"_Think of it as if it has come from Gabi." Sharpay told him as he shook his head._

"_Thanks Sharpay but it won't work." Troy said sadly._

"_Troy remember if Gabi were here she would tell you to stop complaining and get on with things. You have to get yourself focused for the game today." Chad told him as Troy shook his head once again._

"_I can't, not without Gabi's cuddles." Troy sat down dejectedly as everyone else just shrugged and went to their desks as the bell rang. _

_It was now free period and Troy was missing every shot. Chad and Coach Jack Bolton, also Troy's father, where trading concerned looks._

"_Troy get over here now!" Jack called as Troy looked at him before jogging over. "If I give you permission to leave school to go see Gabriella and you get yourself back here before the game will you start focusing?" Jack asked as Troy nodded. "Fine I'll sign you out while you go change. Just make sure you are back before the game." _

"_Thanks dad!" Troy ran off to change before making his way out of the school and driving towards Gabriella's._

_Parking his car outside Gabriella's, Troy quickly ran to the front door. Waiting a few minutes after knocking, Richard Montez, Gabriella's father, answered the door smiling and shook his head at the boy in front of him._

"_She's in her room." Troy quickly ran up and knocked on her door hearing someone coughing before hearing a weak come in._

"_Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked shocked as she saw Troy enter her room._

"_You see I have a problem." Troy started as Gabriella looked at him confused. "I have a really important game later but I can't focus because my daily routine has been broken. I didn't get my cuddle this morning." Gabriella smiled as Troy walked over to her._

"_And does Mr Bolton need a cuddle to help him win his game later?" Gabriella asked Troy who nodded as Gabriella got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Troy who held her close to him. Gabriella then pulled back and pecked him on the cheek before looking away slightly embarrassed. "For extra luck since I won't be at the game." Troy smiled as he pulled Gabriella back to him before deciding he had to go before his dad had a go at him. That night Troy played the best he could since Gabriella wasn't there and from then on Troy's pre game routine consisted of a cuddle and a kiss before his games from a certain best friend._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy smiled at the memory and touched his cheek where Gabriella always kissed. He could still remember exactly how the sparks felt whenever her lips touched his skin. To Troy there was only one better feeling in the world and that was holding his Gabriella.

For the rest of the day Troy lay in bed watching TV waiting for Gabriella to arrive. After a while Troy had got so tired he fell asleep just before Gabriella arrived.

Jack and Lucille had just let Gabriella and her parents in downstairs while Troy was still upstairs.

"Why don't you go on up and see Troy, he's in his room." Lucille told Gabriella as she smiled and walked upstairs. Opening the door she smiled at the sight of Troy fast asleep. Gabriella closed the door and walked across the room and crawled into Troy's bed, snuggling into his side; Troy automatically wrapping his arm around her. Gabriella giggled slightly as Troy stirred and looked to the side of him feeling someone pressed up against him.

"What are you doing in my bed Miss Montez?" Troy asked in amusement as she smiled at him once he realized who was in his bed and leaning against him.

"You see I have a problem." Troy laughed at Gabriella poking fun at his tactics that he used when she was ill.

"And what exactly is this problem?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"I have a best friend who didn't let me have a cuddle today because he was sick and he needs to make it up to me since I made an effort just like he did when I was ill to come and see him." Gabriella told him.

"Oh does he?" Gabriella nodded as Troy wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her close to him, moving her onto his chest so that she was lying on top of him; her hands on his shoulders gripping him tightly and his around her waist holding her tight. "Is that better?"

"I don't think just a cuddle will work today and make it up to me." Troy looked at her confused as she smiled. "I think there is something else missing." Troy watched as Gabriella moved her face closer to his before pressing her lips to his. Shocked, Troy didn't respond for a few minutes until his senses kicked in and he returned the kiss, deepening it as he switched their positions so that Gabriella was under him and he was straddling her. Breaking the kiss Troy rested his forehead against hers.

"Can I get another one of those lucky cuddles?" Troy whispered as Gabriella smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. To Troy these cuddles had just got even luckier; to Troy and the main reason was because they were her cuddles.

**

* * *

****A/N: So what did you think? I think i ****now hate the word cuddles the amount of times i remember writing it :P Please Review! Thanks! **


End file.
